ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1982 in music
This is a list of notable events in music from 1982, a year in which Madonna made her debut and Michael Jackson released Thriller, which still holds the title for the world's best selling album. __TOC__ __TOC__ See also: * 1982 in music (UK) * Record labels established in 1982 * List of 'years in music' Events January–March *January 15 – K.C. and the Sunshine Band's Harry Wayne Casey is seriously injured in an automobile accident in Miami, Florida. *January 20 – Ozzy Osbourne bites the head off a live bat thrown at him during a performance in Des Moines, Iowa. He thought it was rubber.Top 10 crazy music myths *January 21 – B. B. King donates his personal record collection, which includes nearly 7,000 rare blues records, to the University of Mississippi's Center for the Study of Southern Culture. *January 22 – Tommy Tucker, writer of "Hi Heel Sneakers", dies of carbon tetrachloride poisoning sustained while finishing floors in his home. *February 13 – A 300-pound (136 kg) gravestone from the grave of Lynyrd Skynyrd singer Ronnie Van Zant is stolen from an Orange Park, Florida cemetery. Police found the gravestone 2 weeks later in a dry river bed. *February 19 - Ozzy Osbourne is arrested after urinating on The Alamo, in San Antonio, Texas. *February 20 – Pat Benatar marries her guitarist, Neil Giraldo on the Hawaiian island of Maui. *February 27 – The D'Oyly Carte Opera Company gives its final performance at the Adelphi Theatre after more than 110 years. *March 3 - The Mamas & the Papas begin a reunion tour with a show in the New York club The Other End. Spanky McFarlane replaces Mama Cass. *March 4 – Frank Zappa's son Dweezil and daughter Moon Unit form Fred Zeppelin. *March 5 – Comedian and Blues Brother John Belushi is found dead of an apparent drug overdose in the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles. *March 18 – Teddy Pendergrass is severely injured in a car accident in Philadelphia. Pendergrass's injuries result in him being paralyzed from the waist down. *March 19 – Ozzy Osbourne's lead guitarist, Randy Rhoads, is killed in a freak accident in Leesburg, Florida when the plane in which he is riding buzzes Osbourne's tour bus and crashes into a house. The plane's pilot and a female passenger are also killed. * March 22 – Iron Maiden release The Number of the Beast, the critically acclaimed yet controversial album which is often hailed as Iron Maiden's greatest. Christians in the USA went out and bought Iron Maiden's albums (along with those of Ozzy Osbourne's) and burnt them in protest to what they thought were Satanic lyrics. This album hit number one in the UK charts. *March 28 – In Los Angeles, David Crosby is arrested for possession of Quaaludes and drug paraphernalia, driving under the influence of cocaine and carrying a concealed weapon. April - August *April 13 - David Crosby is arrested on drug charges for the second time in three weeks when Dallas police catch him preparing cocaine backstage before a show. *April 15 – Billy Joel is seriously injured in a motorcycle accident in Long Island, New York. Joel spends over a month in the hospital undergoing physical therapy for his hand. *April 17 - Johnny Cash hosts Saturday Night Live with Cash and Elton John and his classic band as the musical guests. Cash sings I Walk The Line, Folsom Prison Blues, Ring of Fire and Sunday Morning Coming Down. John sings Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny) and Ball and Chain. The latter would not appear on the NBC show again until 2011. *April 24 – Germany wins the 27th annual Eurovision Song Contest, held in the Harrogate Conference Centre, North Yorkshire, with the song "Ein bißchen Frieden", sung by 17-year-old Nicole. She also records the song in English as "A Little Peace", which becomes the 500th chart-topping single in the UK. *April 26 **Rod Stewart is mugged in Los Angeles. Stewart loses his $50,000 Porsche to the mugger, but is not hurt. The car is recovered several days later. **Joe Strummer vanishes, forcing The Clash to postpone their U.K. tour. *April 30 - Influential rock journalist Lester Bangs dies in his New York apartment of an apparent accidental overdose of prescription drugs. *May 14 - The first Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham. With The Prince of Wales in attendance, Status Quo, becomes the first contemporary band to play to British royalty. *May 18 - Three weeks after disappearing, Joe Strummer and his girlfriend are found living in Paris, two days after they ran the Paris Marathon. *May 26 – The Rolling Stones open their European tour in Aberdeen, Scotland. *June 11 – Grease 2, starring Maxwell Caulfield and Michelle Pfeiffer (in her feature film debut), is released. * June 16 – James Honeyman-Scott dies of heart failure caused by cocaine intolerance. He was 25 years old. *June 19 – Amy Grant marries Gary Chapman. *July 4 – Ozzy Osbourne marries his manager Sharon Arden in Maui, Hawaii. *July 21 - A second Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the Dominion Theatre in London. Performers include Pete Townshend, Robert Plant, Madness, Phil Collins, Joan Armatrading and Kate Bush. *August 17 – In Langenhagen near Hanover, Germany began the first mass production of the compact disc. *August 18 - Four streets in Liverpool are named after each of The Beatles. *August 31 – Ronnie James Dio plays his final show with Black Sabbath (until 1992). September–December *September 3–5 - The first US Festival is held over Labor Day Weekend near Devore, California. The Police, Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers, Fleetwood Mac, Grateful Dead, Talking Heads and The B-52's are among the many performers. *September 7 – The musical Cats begins its 18 year run on Broadway. *September 22 – The Who begin their only formally announced "farewell" tour in Washington, D.C. *October 1 – The first compact discs appear in music stores in Japan. *October 6 - Madonna's debut single, "Everybody", is released on Sire Records. *November 5 – The first edition of The Tube is broadcast on Channel 4 in the UK. Guests on the first programme include The Jam, making their last live TV appearance together. *November 21 - Joni Mitchell marries producer and bassist Larry Klein in Malibu. *November 25–27 - The Jamaica World Music Festival is held in Montego Bay, Jamaica. Acts over the three-day festival include Peter Tosh, Rick James, The Clash, Grateful Dead, Aretha Franklin and, in their final show before disbanding, Squeeze. *November 29 – Sena Jurinac appears on stage for the last time, with the Vienna State Opera. *November 30 – ''Thriller'' is released by Michael Jackson and goes on to be greatest selling album of all time, with 110 million units sold worldwide. *December 3 – The most successful group of the 1970s, Abba, release their final original single "Under Attack". A split is never officially announced. *December 31 – The eleventh annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by The Go-Go's, Hall & Oates, Ronnie Milsap, Barry Manilow and Jermaine Jackson. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1982'' Bands disbanded *''See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1982'' Albums released In the US, the RIAA stated that 2,630 albums, 2,710 cassettes and 2,285 singles were released.Tarnished gold: the record industry revisited | R. Serge Denisoff, William L. Schurk January - March April - June July - September October - December Release Date Unknown *''Absence of Reality - Michel Huygen *''Back from Samoa'' - Angry Samoans *''Bad Brains'' - Bad Brains *''Barry Live in Britain'' - Barry Manilow - Live *''Bean-Spill'' - The Minutemen - EP *''Beasts'' (EP) - Sex Gang Children *''Before a Word is Said'' - Gowen, Miller, Sinclair, Tomkins *''Black Metal'' - Venom *''Black Tiger'' - Y&T *''Boomerang'' - Shoes *''Breaking the Chains'' – Dokken - original mix *''Call of the West'' - Wall of Voodoo *''Cat People'' - Giorgio Moroder - soundtrack *''Cha'' - Jo Jo Zep & The Falcons *''The Changeling'' - Toyah *''Chris Rea'' - Chris Rea *''Christ - The Album'' - Crass *''Comeback'' – Eric Burdon *''The Concerts in China'' - Jean-Michel Jarre *''Deliver Us from Evil'' - Budgie *''Dreamgirls: Original Broadway Cast Album'' - Various Artists *''D.S. al Coda'' - National Health *''Echoes of an Era'' - Chaka Khan *''Eddie Murphy'' – Eddie Murphy *''Electric Rendezvous'' - Al Di Meola *''Enter K'' - Peter Hammill *''Fast Women and Slow Horses'' - Dr. Feelgood *''Flieg' Vogel flieg''' - Hans-Joachim Roedelius *''Forging Ahead'' - Bad Manners *''Gap Band IV'' - The Gap Band *''Garista'' - :$OVIET:FRANCE: *''The Getaway'' – Chris de Burgh *''Ghost Town'' – Poco *''Glassworks'' - Philip Glass *''Good Clean Fun'' - Bonnie Hayes *''Groovy Decay'' - Robyn Hitchcock *''The Great Twenty-Eight'' - Chuck Berry - Compilation *''Heartbeats and Triggers'' - Translator *''Homotopy to Marie'' - Nurse With Wound *''Hour Live'' - Toots & The Maytals *''How Could Hell Be Any Worse?'' - Bad Religion *''Humans Only'' – Earthstar *''...If I Die, I Die'' – Virgin Prunes *''Inside'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Kansuigyo'' – Miyuki Nakajima *''Kenny G'' – Kenny G *''Levon Helm'' - Levon Helm *''Leichenschrei'' – SPK *''Life in the Jungle'' - The Shadows *''Live at Abbey Road'' - The Shadows *''Love Over and Over'' - Kate and Anna McGarrigle *''Meat Puppets'' – Meat Puppets *''Metal on Metal'' – Anvil *''Miami'' – The Gun Club *''Milo Goes to College'' – Descendents *''Mondialement vôtre'' – Dalida *''Naked'' - Sex Gang Children *''Night Birds'' - Shakatak *''Night Nurse'' - Gregory Isaacs *''No Stranger to Danger'' – Payolas *''Nona'' – Nona Hendryx *''Nothing Can Stop Us'' – Robert Wyatt - Compilation *''Now Then...'' – Stiff Little Fingers *''Now You See Me...Now You Don't'' - Cliff Richard *''Objects of Desire'' – Michael Franks *''Off the Record'' – Neil Innes *''Offene Türen'' – Hans-Joachim Roedelius *''Offering'' – Axe *''One Night at Budokan'' - Michael Schenker Group - Live *''One Vice at a Time'' – Krokus *''Only Theatre of Pain'' – Christian Death (debut) *''Opus X'' – Chilliwack *''The Other Woman'' - Ray Parker, Jr. *''Por Amor'' - Menudo *''Pleasure Victim'' - Berlin *''Power Play'' – April Wine *''Prairie Serenade'' – Riders in the Sky *''Press the Eject and Give Me the Tape'' – Bauhaus - Live *''Pure and Natural'' - T-Connection *''Richard Clayderman'' - Richard Clayderman *''Ruff Cuts EP'' – Twisted Sister *''Select'' - Kim Wilde *''Sleepwalking'' – Gerry Rafferty *''Songs of the Free'' – Gang of Four *''Special Beat Service'' - The Beat *''Speech and Music'' (Parole et musique) - Pierre Schaeffer *''Spécial Dalida'' – Dalida *''Stand by Your Man'' (EP) – Motörhead & Wendy O. Williams *''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'' - Midnight Oil *''Tenebrae'' – Simonetti-Morante-Pignatelli (Goblin) - Soundtrack *''Tough'' – Kurtis Blow *''Trance'' – Chris & Cosey *''Troops of Tomorrow'' – The Exploited *''Turn It Loud'' - Headpins *''TV Party'' (EP) – Black Flag *''2x45'' – Cabaret Voltaire *''Underwater Kites'' – The Modern Art *''The Very Best of Rufus featuring Chaka Khan'' – Rufus - Compilation *''Vandenberg'' – Vandenberg *''Vs'' – Mission of Burma *''Warrior Rock: Toyah on Tour'' – Toyah - Live *''We Are...The League'' – Anti-Nowhere League *''White Heat'' – Dusty Springfield *''Wild in the Streets'' – Circle Jerks *''Windsong'' - Randy Crawford *''Word and Music'' - Hank Marvin *''Work of Heart'' - Roy Harper Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1982. Chronological Table of US and UK Number One Hit Singles UK Number One Singles and Artist (Weeks at Number One) "Don't You Want Me" – The Human League (3 weeks in 1981 + 2 weeks in 1982) "Land of Make Believe" – Bucks Fizz (2) "Oh Julie" – Shakin' Stevens (1) "The Model" – Kraftwerk (1) "Town Called Malice" – The Jam (3) "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" – Tight Fit (3) "Seven Tears" – Goombay Dance Band (3) "My Camera Never Lies" – Bucks Fizz (1) "Ebony and Ivory" – Paul McCartney & Stevie Wonder (3) "A Little Peace" – Nicole (2) 500th UK No. 1 single "House of Fun" – Madness (2) "Goody Two Shoes" – Adam Ant (2) "I've Never Been to Me" – Charlene (1) "Happy Talk" – Captain Sensible (2) "Come on Eileen" – Dexys Midnight Runners (4) best selling single of the year "Eye of the Tiger" – Survivor (4) "Pass the Dutchie" – Musical Youth (3) "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" – Culture Club (3) "I Don't Wanna Dance" – Eddy Grant (3) "Beat Surrender" – The Jam (2) "Save Your Love" – Renée and Renato (2 weeks in 1982 + 2 weeks in 1983) US Number One Singles and Artist (Weeks at Number One) "Physical" – Olivia Newton-John (6 weeks in 1981 + 4 weeks in 1982) best selling single of the year "I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" – Daryl Hall & John Oates (1) "Centerfold" – The J. Geils Band (6) "I Love Rock 'N Roll" – Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (7) "Titles" – Vangelis (1) "Ebony And Ivory" – Paul McCartney & Stevie Wonder (7) "Don't You Want Me" – The Human League (3) "Eye Of The Tiger" – Survivor (6) "Abracadabra" – Steve Miller Band (2) "Hard To Say I'm Sorry" – Chicago (2) "Jack And Diane" – John Cougar (4) "Who Can It Be Now?" – Men at Work (1) "Up Where We Belong" – Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes (3) "Truly" – Lionel Richie (2) "Mickey" – Toni Basil (1) "Maneater" – Daryl Hall & John Oates (2 weeks in 1982 + 2 weeks in 1983) Or see: Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1982 US top 40 hits of 1982 (Billboard hot 100) # Physical – Olivia Newton-John # Eye of the Tiger – Survivor # I Love Rock and Roll – Joan Jett & the Blackhearts # Ebony and Ivory – Paul McCartney/Stevie Wonder # Centerfold – The J. Geils Band # Don't You Want Me – The Human League # Jack and Diane – John Cougar # Hurts So Good – John Cougar # Abracadabra – Steve Miller Band # Hard to Say I'm Sorry – Chicago # Tainted Love – Soft Cell # Chariots of Fire – Vangelis # Harden My Heart – Quarterflash # Rosanna – Toto # I Can't Go for That (No Can Do) – Hall & Oates # 867-5309/Jenny – Tommy Tutone # Key Largo – Bertie Higgins # You Should Hear How She Talks About You – Melissa Manchester # Waiting for a Girl Like You – Foreigner # Don't Talk to Strangers – Rick Springfield # The Sweetest Thing (I've Ever Known) – Juice Newton # Always on My Mind – Willie Nelson # Shake It Up – The Cars # Let It Whip – The Dazz Band # We Got the Beat – The Go-Go's # The Other Woman – Ray Parker, Jr. # Turn Your Love Around – George Benson # Sweet Dreams – Air Supply # Only the Lonely – The Motels # Who Can It Be Now? – Men at Work # Hold Me – Fleetwood Mac # Eye in the Sky – The Alan Parsons Project # Let's Groove – Earth, Wind & Fire # Open Arms – Journey # Leader of the Band – Dan Fogelberg # Leather and Lace – Stevie Nicks/Don Henley # Even the Nights Are Better – Air Supply # I've Never Been to Me – Charlene # '65 Love Affair – Paul Davis # Heat of the Moment – Asia UK top 40 hits of 1982 # Come On Eileen – Dexys Midnight Runners # Fame – Irene Cara # Eye of the Tiger – Survivor # The Lion Sleeps Tonight – Tight Fit # Do You Really Want to Hurt Me – Culture Club # Pass the Dutchie – Musical Youth # I Don't Wanna Dance – Eddy Grant # Seven Tears – Goombay Dance Band # Ebony and Ivory – Paul McCartney with Stevie Wonder # Town Called Malice / Precious – The Jam # Golden Brown – The Stranglers # Mad World – Tears for Fears # Mickey – Toni Basil # Love Plus One – Haircut One Hundred # The Model / Computer love – Kraftwerk # Oh Julie – Shakin' Stevens # Goody Two Shoes – Adam Ant # Heartbreaker – Dionne Warwick # Only You – Yazoo # Don't Go – Yazoo # Walking On Sunshine – Rockers Revenge feat Donnie Calvin # Zoom - Fat Larry's Band # Save Your Love – Renee and Renato # I Won't Let You Down – Ph.D. # Just an Illusion – Imagination # Starmaker – The Kids from "Fame" # Hard to Say I'm Sorry – Chicago # Abracadabra – Steve Miller Band # House of Fun – Madness # Centerfold – The J. Geils Band # The Look of Love – ABC # The Land of Make Believe – Bucks Fizz # Maid of Orleans – Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark # Young Guns (Go for It) – Wham! # Ain't No Pleasing You – Chas & Dave # Save a Prayer – Duran Duran # T'ain't What You Do (It's the Way That You Do It) – Fun Boy Three with Bananarama # A Little Peace – Nicole # Hungry Like the Wolf – Duran Duran # My Camera Never Lies – Bucks Fizz Other significant singles *"Theme From Harry's Game" – Clannad *"Africa" – Rose Laurens *"Africa" - Toto *"Annie I'm Not Your Daddy" – Kid Creole & the Coconuts *"Another Sleepless Night" – Anne Murray *"Any Day Now" – Ronnie Milsap *"Bad to the Bone" – George Thorogood & The Destroyers *"Being Boiled" – Human League *"Blue Eyes" – Elton John *"Body + Soul" – Jo Kennedy *"Body Language" – Queen *"The Boiler" – Rhoda with The Special AKA *"Break It to Me Gently" – Juice Newton *"Cat People (Putting Out Fire)" - David Bowie *"Caught Up In You" - 38 Special *"Child Come Away" – Kim Wilde *"Confidences sur la Fréquence" – Dalida *"Crimson and Clover" – Joan Jett & The Blackhearts *"Dancing in the Street" – Van Halen *"The Day Before You Came" – ABBA *"Danza" – Dalida *"Dirty Laundry" – Don Henley *"Do You Believe in Love" – Huey Lewis and the News *"Do Ya Wanna Funk – Sylvester *"Don't Leave Me Now" - Supertramp * "Don't Stop Believin' – Journey *"Don't Talk" – Hank Marvin *"Down Under" - Men At Work *"Easier Said Than Done" – Shakatak *"Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny)" – Elton John *"Enough is Enough" – April Wine *"European Son" – Japan *"Everybody" – Madonna *"Fantastic Day" – Haircut One Hundred *"Flying high again" – Ozzy Osbourne *"Fool (If You Think It's Over)" – Elkie Brooks *"Forever Now" – Cold Chisel *"Forget Me Nots" – Patrice Rushen *"Freeze Frame" – J. Geils Band *"Ghosts" – Japan *"Girls On Film" – Duran Duran *"Gloria" – Laura Branigan *"Great Southern Land" – Icehouse *"Gypsy" – Fleetwood Mac *"Hand to hold on to" – John Cougar *"Harden My Heart" – Quarterflash *"Head over Heels" – ABBA *"Heart Attack" – Olivia Newton-John *"Heart of the Night" – Juice Newton *"Heartbreaker" – Dionne Warwick *"Heartlight" – Neil Diamond *"Here Is The News/Ticket To The Moon" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Hey Little Girl" – Icehouse *"Hope You Love me Like You Say You do" – Huey Lewis and the News *"Hungry Like The Wolf" – Duran Duran *"Hurts So Good" – John Cougar *"I Can Make You Feel Good" – Shalamar *"I Know What Boys Like" – The Waitresses *"I Ran (So Far Away)" – A Flock of Seagulls *"I Will Always Love You" – Dolly Parton *"I Will Love You (Everytime We Are Gone)" – The Fureys *"Iron Fist" – Motörhead *"If You Can't Stand the Heat" – Bucks Fizz *"It's Gonna Take a Miracle" – Deniece Williams *"It's Raining Again" – Super Tramp *"Jack and Diane" – John Cougar *"Jouez Bouzouki" – Dalida *"Landslide" – Olivia Newton-John *"Let's Get It Up" – AC/DC *"Listen" – Stiff Little Fingers *"Little Town – Cliff Richard *"Living on the Ceiling" – Blancmange *"Love Come Down" – Evelyn "Champagne" King *"Love Is In Control (Finger On the Trigger)" – Donna Summer *"Love My Way" – The Psychedelic Furs *"Love Will Turn You Around" – Kenny Rogers *"Love's Been A Little Bit Hard On Me" – Juice Newton *"Maid Of Orleans" – OMD *"Make a Move on Me" – Olivia Newton-John *"Man on the Corner" – Genesis *"Memory" – Barbra Streisand *"Mexican Radio" – Wall of Voodoo *"The Message" – Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *"Mirror Man" – Human League *"Mirror Mirror" – Diana Ross *"Muscles" – Diana Ross *"Music" – de Mongie *"Never Give Up On A Good Thing" – George Benson *"Never Say Never" – Romeo Void *"New World Man" – Rush *"Nobody" – Sylvia *"The Number of the Beast" – Iron Maiden *"Old Town" – Phil Lynott *"One Perfect Day" – Little Heroes *"Only the Lonely" – The Motels *"Only Time Will Tell" - Asia *"The Only Way Out" – Cliff Richard *"Party Fears Two" – The Associates *"Personally" – Karla Bonoff *"Planet Rock" – Afrika Bambaataa *"Pressure" – Billy Joel *"Pretty Woman" Van Halen *"Restless" – Gillan *"Right Before Your Eyes" - America *"Rio" – Duran Duran *"Rock the Casbah" – The Clash *"Roll Me Away" – Bob Seger *"Run To The Hills" – Iron Maiden *"The Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats *"Save A Prayer" – Duran Duran *"Say Hello Wave Goodbye" – Soft Cell *"Senses Working Overtime" – XTC *"She's Got a Way" – Billy Joel *"Should I Stay or Should I Go" – The Clash *"Shy Boy" – Bananarama *"Since You're Gone" – The Cars *"Six Months In A Leaky Boat" – Split Enz *"Sole Survivor" - Asia *"Solid Rock" – Goanna *"Somebody's Always Saying Goodbye" – Anne Murray *"Somebody's Baby" - Jackson Browne *"Southern Cross" – Crosby, Stills, and Nash *"Spread a Little Happiness" – Sting *"State of Independence" – Donna Summer *"Steppin' Out" – Joe Jackson *"Still They Ride" – Journey *"Street Of Dreams" - Rainbow *"Sube A Mi Motora" – Menudo *"That Girl" – Stevie Wonder *"Theme From Hill Street Blues" – Mike Post and Larry Carlton *"Theme from 'Missing'" – The Shadows *"3x3" (EP) – Genesis *"Thru These Walls" – Phil Collins *"Time (Clock of the Heart)" – Culture Club *"Tony" – Dalida *"Treat Me Nice" – The Shadows *"Trouble" – Lindsey Buckingham *"The One Thing" - Inxs *"The Trouble With Me is You" – Hank Marvin *"Under Pressure" – Queen and David Bowie *"Vacation" – The Go-Go's *"Valley Girl" – Frank Zappa *"View from a Bridge" – Kim Wilde *"Waiting for a Girl Like You" – Foreigner *"What About Me" – Moving Pictures *"When the Tigers Broke Free" – Pink Floyd *"Where Do We Go From Here" – Cliff Richard *"White Boy" – Culture Club *"When The War Is Over" – Cold Chisel *"Why" – Carly Simon *"Wishing (If I Had a Photograph of You)" by A Flock of Seagulls *"Work That Body" – Diana Ross *"Workin' For a Livin' "- Huey Lewis and the News *"Yellow Pearl" – Phil Lynott *"Yesterday's Songs" – Neil Diamond *"You and I" – Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle *"You Can Do Magic" - America *"You Can't Hurry Love" – Phil Collins *"You Don't Want Me Anymore" – Steel Breeze *"You Got Lucky" – Tom Petty *"You Should Hear How She Talks About You" – Melissa Manchester *"You've Got Another Thing Comin'" – Judas Priest *"Young Guns (Go For It)" – Wham! *"Young Turks" – Rod Stewart Published popular music * How Do You Keep the Music Playing? w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Michel LeGrand. From the film Best Friends. * "key Largo" w.m. Sonny Limbo & Bertie Higgins *"Let's Go to the Movies" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sandy (Dumb Dog)" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sign!" w. Martin Charnin w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"St. Elsewhere theme song" m. Dave Grusin * "Up Where We Belong" w. Will Jennings m. Buffy Sainte-Marie & Jack Nitzsche *"We Got Annie" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Where Everybody Knows Your Name" w.m. Judy Hart Angelo & Gary Portnoy, theme from the TV series Cheers *"Without Us" w. Tom Scott m. Jeff Barry, theme from the TV series Family Ties Classical music *Hans Abrahamsen – Nacht und Trompeten *George Crumb – Pastoral Drone for organ *George Crumb – Trio for Strings *Mario Davidovsky – Sting Trio for violin, viola, violoncello *Ross Edwards – Piano Concerto in A *Lorenzo Ferrero **''Thema 44 (ad honorem J. Haydn)'' **''My Blues'' **''My Rag'' **''Respiri'' **''Soleils'' *Daron Hagen – Echo's Songs *Rudolf Komorous – Serenade for Strings *Mel Powell – String Quartet *Robert Simpson – String Quartet no. 9, 32 Variations and Fugue on a Theme of Haydn *Tōru Takemitsu – Rain Coming for chamber orchestra *Tōru Takemitsu – Rain Spell for flute, clarinet, harp, piano and vibraphone *Jay Ungar – Ashokan Farewell Opera *Nicolas Flagello – The Judgment of St Francis '' *Stephen Paulus – ''The Postman Always Rings Twice *Peter Sculthorpe – Quiros Musical theater * Andy Capp (Alan Price) – London production opened at the Aldwych Theatre on September 28 and ran for 99 performances * Cats (Andrew Lloyd Webber) – Broadway production opened at the Winter Garden Theatre on October 7 and ran for 7485 performances * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice) – Broadway production opened at the Royale Theatre on January 27 and ran for 747 performances * Little Shop of Horrors off-Broadway production opened at the Orpheum Theatre on July 27 and ran for 2209 performances * Nine Broadway production opened at the 46th Street Theatre on May 9 and ran for 729 performances * Pirates Of Penzance London revival * Seven Brides For Seven Brothers (Saul Chaplin, Gene de Paul and Johnny Mercer) – Broadway production opened at the Alvin Theatre on July 8 and ran for 5 performances * Song and Dance (Andrew Lloyd Webber) – London production opened at the Palace Theatre on April 7 and ran for 781 performances Musical films * Alice * Annie * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas * Disco Dancer * Grease 2 * One from the Heart * Parsifal * Patnam Vachina Pativrathalu * Pink Floyd The Wall * Starstruck * Une chambre en ville * Victor Victoria * Yes, Giorgio Musical television * Live at Austin City Limits * Sweeney Todd * Liquid Sky Births *January 6 – Morgan Lander, Canadian musician (Kittie) *January 11 - Ashley Taylor Dawson, (allSTARS*) *January 14 – Caleb Followill, singer (Kings of Leon) *January 17 – Alex Varkatzas, Greek-American lead vocalist (Atreyu) *January 18 **Quinn Allman, guitarist (The Used) **Joanna Newsom, American musician *January 19 – Angela Chang, Taiwanese singer and actress *January 25 – Sho Sakurai, Japanese singer *January 29 – Adam Lambert, singer, stage actor, American Idol 8 finalist *January 31 – Elena Paparizou, Greek-Swedish singer *February 3 – Jessica Harp, American singer and guitarist (The Wreckers) *February 4 – Kimberly Wyatt, singer (The Pussycat Dolls) *February 16 – Lupe Fiasco, American rapper *February 25 – Bert McCracken, lead singer of American rock band The Used *March 13 - Darbuka Siva, percussionist and composer *March 20 – Nick Wheeler (The All-American Rejects) *March 21 – Jocie Kok, Chinese-Singaporean singer *March 22 – Pete Bennett, English rock singer (Daddy Fantastic) and television personality (Big Brother 2006) *April 7 - Kelli Young, (Liberty X) *April 18 – Marie-Élaine Thibert, Canadian singer *April 24 – Kelly Clarkson, first American Idol winner *April 26 **Nadja Benaissa, German pop singer **Jon Lee, (S Club 7) *April 30 – Lloyd Banks, African American/Puerto Rican rapper *May 4 – Vera Schmidt, Hungarian singer-songwriter *May 15 – Jessica Sutta, singer from The Pussycat Dolls *June 2 – Jewel Staite, Canadian actress and singer *June 4 – Jin Au-Yeung, Chinese-American rapper *June 7 – Amy Nuttall, British actress and opera singer *June 14 – Lang Lang, pianist *July 6 – Tay Zonday, American musician, voice actor *July 7 – Cassidy, rapper *July 10 – Alex Arrowsmith, American musician *July 14 – Dmitry Chaplin, Russian So You Think You Can Dance finalist *July 15 – Haley Scarnato, American singer and American Idol finalist *July 17 - Natasha Hamilton, (Atomic Kitten) *July 18 – Ryan Cabrera, American musician and TV host *July 23 – Claudette Ortiz, American soul singer *August 19 – Willy Denzey, French singer *August 28 – LeAnn Rimes, singer *September 3 **Andrew McMahon, American musician **Kaori Natori, Japanese singer and model *September 7 – Race Wong, Hong Kong singer/actress, Member of 2R *September 9 – Ai Otsuka, Japanese singer *September 22 – Billie Piper, singer and actress *September 27 – Lil Wayne, American rapper *October 1 – Sandra Oxenryd, Swedish pop singer *October 6 – MC Lars, American rapper *October 18 – Ne-Yo, R&B singer *October 27 – Keri Hilson, American singer *November 13 **Michael Copon, American actor model and singer **Kumi Koda, Japanese singer *November 22 – Charlene Choi, Hong Kong singer and actress *December 3 – Jaycee Chan, Hong Kong actor and singer *December 13 – Anthony Callea, Australian singer *December 14 – Anthony Way, British singer and actor *December 20 **David Cook, American singer **Zhang Jie, Chinese singer *December 23 – Beatriz Luengo, singer, dancer and actress *December 24 – Robert Carmine, vocalist (Rooney) *December 27 – Terji Skibenæs, Faroese guitarist (Týr) Deaths *January - Sudhin Dasgupta, music director, lyricist, and singer, 52 *January 16 - Harald Agersnap, Danish classical musician, 92 *January 17 – Tommy Tucker, songwriter, 48 (carbon tetrachloride poisoning) *January 19 - Elis Regina, Brazilian singer, 36 *January 30 **Stanley Holloway, English actor and singer, 91 **Lightnin' Hopkins, blues singer, 69 *February 4 - Alex Harvey, rock singer and guitarist, 46 *February 17 – Thelonious Monk, jazz pianist, 64 *February 18 – Nathaniel Shilkret, composer and musician, 92 *February 21 – Murray the K, disc jockey, 60 *February 25 - Chao Yuen Ren, composer, 89 *March 5 – John Belushi, entertainer of The Blues Brothers fame, 33 (drug overdose) *March 19 – Randy Rhoads, guitarist, 25 (plane crash) *March 24 – Aileen Stanley, singer, 84 or 85 *March 26 - Ferdinando Garimberti, violin maker, 88 *March 29 – Carl Orff, German composer, famous for the choral work Carmina Burana, 86 *April 2 – Sam Coslow, songwriter and singer, 79 *May 1 – William Primrose, violist, 77 *May 5 - Cal Tjader, Latin jazz musician, 56 *May 8 – Neil Bogart, owner of Casablanca Records, 39 (cancer) *May 12 - Humphrey Searle, composer, 66 *May 13 - Renzo Rossellini, film composer, 74 *May 15 – Joëlle Mogensen, French singer, 29 (drug overdose) *May 16 – Adriano Correia de Oliveira, Portuguese composer and singer, 40 *May 26 - Nanny Larsén-Todsen, operatic soprano, 97 *May 30 - Leon René, songwriter, 80 *June 15 – Art Pepper, jazz saxophonist, 56 (brain hemorrhage) *June 16 - James Honeyman-Scott, guitarist, 25 (heart failure from cocaine use) *July 9 – Wingy Manone, jazz trumpeter, 82 *July 10 - Maria Jeritza, operatic soprano, 96 *July 22 - Sonny Stitt, jazz saxophonist, 58 *July 28 – Keith Green, gospel singer, 28 (plane crash) *August 13 - Joe Tex, Southern soul singer, 49 *September 1 – Clifford Curzon, pianist, 75 *September 12 - Federico Moreno Torroba, composer, 91 *September 14 - Christian Ferras, French violinist, 49 (suicide) *September 17 – Manos Loïzos, Greek composer, 44 *October 4 – Glenn Gould, pianist, 50 (stroke) *October 16 **Jakov Gotovac, composer and conductor, 87 **Mario del Monaco, operatic tenor, 67 *October 29 – William Lloyd Webber, British organist and composer, 68 *November 16 – Al Haig, jazz pianist, 58 *December 2 - David Blue, folk singer, 41 *December 8 - Marty Robbins, country singer, 57 *December 10 - Roy Webb, film composer, 94 Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1982 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Charts List of No. 1 Hits *Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1982 References Category:1982 in music